Harry Potter Goes to Redwall
by Mantolwen
Summary: Harry Potter touches an unusual red stone and finds himself and his friends in Mossflower just after the destruction of Kotir. Told from Luna's perspective. Have there been any HPRedwall crosses on ff.net before?
1. Chapter 1

Ye Strange and Twisted Fic Company Presents:

Harry Potter Goes to Redwall

Harry, Ron and Hermione were running down the corridor, desperately trying to get to Umbridge's office. Behind them came Ginny, Luna and Neville, trying to catch up. Harry in the lead, he turned round the corner, brushing his hand against the red stone placed in it as he did so. As his hand released, he was out of their sight, and so they did not notice him vanishing.

Hermione and the others also followed suit, for some reason. It was as if the red stone had attracted them for some reason. When Luna, the last of the six, released her hand, everything went black.

When she came too, it was dark. For some odd reason, she was lying on grass amongst two huge squirrels, a badger, a mouse and an otter. This did not alarm Luna, being the way she was. Neither was she at all puzzled to find that she had turned into a hare.

Getting up, she noticed that she was still wearing her Hogwarts uniform, but it had torn in several places where he body-shape had changed. Luna shrugged, feeling behind her ear for her wand. However, it appeared to have fallen to the floor, her ears having changed shape, so the girl looked around herself for it. However, it was no where to be seen.

Behind her, she heard something falling to the floor, and turned around to see a blonde-furred cat standing there, looking very confused. It too was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, only this time it was a Slytherin one.

"Hello," she said mildly. The cat, which had not been paying attention, jumped.

"Who're you?" it demanded, looking very angry.

"Luna Lovegood," she replied, smiling vaguely at it and holding out her paw.

"Draco Malfoy," replied the cat, smirking and not taking the proffered paw. "What are you doing, Lovegood?"

For Luna was biting her lower lip in thought. "You know, is this where you've been hiding from everyone at Hogwarts for ages? Professor Snape has been very worried."

"You think I chose to come here?" spat Malfoy, cat-like. Behind Luna, there was the sound of movement. Malfoy tried to look around the girl at them, and saw the five otherbeasts.

"Who're they?" he hissed.

"I expect that they're Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville, since I came here and so did they."

The badger sat up, and looked about him. Then, he screamed very loudly. Malfoy, taking note of the lightning bolt shaped patch of black fur on his forehead, stepped into the clearing.

"God, Potter, anyone would think you were pregnant, the noise you are making."

The scream had roused the other four, who had instantly jumped to their feet, before realising in shock that they had changed.

"Right, everyone, keep calm," said the otter.

"Bloody Hell," said the male squirrel, looking at his paws and twisting around to try and see his tail.

"W- what's hap-happening?" stuttered the unnamed mouse.

"Malfoy?" asked the female squirrel, staring at the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ye Strange and Twisted Fic Company Presents:

Harry Potter Goes To Redwall Chapter 2

__

"Right, everyone, keep calm," said the otter.

"Bloody Hell," said the male squirrel, looking at his paws and twisting around to try and see his tail.

"W- what's hap-happening?" stuttered the unnamed mouse.

"Malfoy?" asked the female squirrel, staring at the cat.

"Yeah, it's me, so what?" asked the cat, shrugging. Everyone else simply stared, except for Luna, who never seemed to think that weird things were odd.

"Where is this place?" demanded the otter.

"Ah, Granger," said the cat. "Everywhere Potter and Weasel are you turn up. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't turn into a weasel, Weasel."

The male squirrel jumped to his feet and ran at Malfoy. The cat simply trapped his tail with his left foot paw and smirked.

"Why the hell are we still wearing Hogwarts uniform?" asked the female squirrel pointedly.

"No idea," said Malfoy. "And we're in Mossflower."

"Where?" came five voices. Luna said nothing, but then who expected her to say anything?

"Mossflower, between the cold Northlands and the hot Southlands. About the only place in this land which is in any way similar to Britain. Home to Brockhall, and the future Abbey of Redwall."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about," said Harry, crossly.

"I've been doing a bit of looking around at this place. I've heard a few conversations, but no one seemed to notice me. They're too busy getting bricks from the quarry to see me."

"I'm going to see them," announced Luna to the room.

"Erm… isn't it a bit dangerous?" asked Hermione.

"They're a bunch of mice and stuff, perfectly harmless. They'd probably faint if they saw a sword."

"What's this 'Abbey of Redwall' thing?" asked Ron, curiously.

"I dunno, something they're building with the bricks."

"Where's Luna?" asked Neville suddenly. She had completely vanished.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Malfoy, running off after her.

"That was the longest conversation we ever had in our life with Malfoy," said Harry, looking for a long moment at the others. Then, he suddenly jumped to his feet. Coming at them from the other side of the clearing was a gang of squirrels, led by a female with her ear bound up. When she saw them, she froze.

* * *

**Review Replies:**  
**tigerlily-2250** thanks for the review. I love both HP and Redwall, so I decided to write a fic for it.  
**Acoustical Ferret** I think that Luna would react far more calmly towards the situation than the others. Thanks for your review.  
**RedFerret15** thanks for your review. They won't fight vermin, it's the wrong timeline. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ye Strange and Twisted Fic Company Presents:  
Harry Potter Goes to Redwall Chapter 3  
*~*~*  
"Who are you?" asked the squirrel angrily, "and what are you doing in Mossflower?"  
"Mossflower, that's where Malfoy said we were," noted Ginny to herself, with a slight smile.  
"We're new here," said Harry, the natural leader. "I'm Harry, those two squirrels are Ron and Ginny," for a moment he paused, still unnerved by the fact that they were animals, "the mouse is Neville and the otter is Hermione. Who are you?" he demanded in return.  
"Lady Amber, leader of the Mossflower Squirrels," she replied in a much more polite manner, having taken a better look at the small group.  
"They can't be more than ten seasons old," said a lithe squirrel to his leader, raising his eyebrows. "Perhaps we should take them to Brockhall."  
Amber looked at him for a moment, and then turned back to the group. "Very well. Please follow me."  
"Where are we going?" asked Ron.  
"Brockhall, home of Badgers."  
"Is there any food?" he asked, curiously. To his surprise the squirrels groaned.  
"I hope so, if those gluttonous hares haven't eaten it all yet. Let's go!"  
The strange group of creatures walked through the trees, down a beaten track. Through the branches, they could hear the sounds of the work at the quarry Malfoy had mentioned.  
"What's that sound?" queried Hermione, looking at Amber, but she did not reply.  
"Squirrels, get the other three up into the trees, quick! Someone's coming!"  
Ron and Ginny helped the lithe male to haul Hermione up, as Amber lifted Neville by herself. It took seven strong males and females to lift Harry into the trees. Neville held tightly to a branch with his eyes closed, thinking.  
The sounds of creatures shouting loudly echoed through the trees.  
"Yer trespassin' on our land, vermin!" said a nautical voice.  
"What is up with you? Cats aren't vermin, they hunt them!" came the obvious voice of Draco Malfoy. The five relaxed, although Neville was still thinking, muttering the name of 'Mossflower' to himself.  
"Let him go! He's not gonna hurt you!" said the unusually harsh voice of Luna.  
"An' as fer you! A cat an' a mouse, friends?" said the nautical voice again. A group of otters strolled into the clearing, dragging a tied up Draco along with them and holding Luna's arms tightly. Harry, who had been standing carefully on a low branch, leapt heavily to the ground.  
"Release them, otter," he said commandingly. The obvious leader spun around. He was wearing a cap at a jaunty angle, but his face was set as if in stone. He stepped back slightly when he saw him.  
"Yeah, let them go," said two voices at once - Ron and Ginny - who had climbed back to the ground.  
"I'd advise you to do as they say, Skip," said Lady Amber from the tree. The otter looked up at her, and sighed.  
"Alright mates, let 'em go."  
Two strong-looking otters untied the ropes from Draco, and then scrambled back to get away from the vicious sweep of his paw. Luna was released; her eyes were not vague but full of a mad light. She moved quickly over to Draco and held up her paws in a fighting position.  
"We ain't gonna hurt ye," said Skipper in what he thought was a soothing tone. Luna glared at him angrily, her face set.  
"Luna, it's alright," said Harry, raising up both his forepaws to calm her. She looked at him suspiciously, before lowering her own. However, she still eyed Skipper warily.  
"Look, I thought he was dangerous, okay?" said the otter. "I'm Skipper of Otters, but ye can call me Skip."  
"I'm Neville the Wanderer," said Neville suddenly, dropping to the ground. He walked forward, his paw outstretched. "These are my friends. We do not have a home, but travel around. Ron and Ginny are brother and sister. We found Draco when he was just a kitten, lying injured in a ditch. We were young too, of course, but Harry said we should look after him, so we did."  
Skipper, looking rather surprised at this revelation, shook hands with the young mouse. He did not notice the looks on the faces of the other six, who were trying to come to terms with what their friend had said. They were attempting to look familiar and uncaring about Neville's story, which they didn't manage very well, being unfamiliar with animal faces.  
Amber frowned at them, but Draco spoke up. "Actually, it's been kind of strange. We're all orphans, you see, from the Southlands and further North. When Neville found me he was with another lot, but I stuck with him. Okay, Harry was with us, but we found Ron and Ginny in the marshlands, and Hermione was…"  
Amber held up her hand, smiling sympathetically at them. None noticed the surprised look on Neville's face except Draco.  
"Very well, onward to Brockhall!"  
"Where?" asked Luna, still looking fierce.  
"Home of the badgers," said Ginny, remembering what Amber had said.  
The gang of otters, squirrels, one cat, two mice and one young badger set off down the winding trail through the woods. 


End file.
